Whatsername
by SoRN DeMoN666
Summary: OS songfic SBOC. Dans la rue, je percute un vieux rêve, un souvenir, et je me demande ce qu'elle est devenue. J'ai tout oublié sauf son visage, quel est son nom ?


_Whatsername_

Très court OS/songfic basé sur la chanson "Whatsername" de Green Day. J'avais cette chanson en tête et un SBOC m'est apparu comme ça, plok! Je n'ai pas pu dormir de la nuit tellement ça me tourmentait XD Finalement, je trouve le temps de coucher mes idées sur Word ;)

Disclaimer : Les personnages, lieux, etc. appartiennent à J.K. Rowling sauf l'histoire en elle-même. La chanson "Whatsername" est du groupe Green Day, sur l'album American Idiot.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

J'avance rapidement dans la rue et resserre mon manteau autour de moi. Il fait froid en ce mois de novembre.

Foutu temps pourri d'Angleterre !

J'avance, tête baissée, pour éviter les cinglants coups de vent qui font voler mes longs cheveux noirs dans tous les sens.

Si James me voyait !

Je souris à part moi dans mon écharpe.

Je ne regarde pas où je vais et je percute quelqu'un.

Je me retourne précipitamment pour m'excuser mais mes yeux ne se posent que sur du vide.

Et pourtant, je n'ai pas rêvé, il y avait quelqu'un !

J'hausse les épaules et continue mon chemin.

Tu as halluciné, Black, c'est tout.

_Thought I ran into you down on the street_

_**Je croyais que je t'avais percutée dans la rue**_

_Then it turned out to only be a dream_

_**Puis il s'est avéré que c'était juste un rêve**_

Mes pensées divaguent, je ne fais pas attention où je marche.

Je me retourne encore, pour constater qu'il n'y a toujours rien.

J'étais pourtant tellement sûr qu'il y avait quelqu'un !

Et puis pourquoi je m'inquiète autant pour une telle broutille ? C'est ridicule !

Je secoue la tête et accélère.

Et tout d'un coup, sans avant-garde, le visage me revient à l'esprit.

Une adolescente, dix-sept ans à tout casser, brune aux cheveux bouclés, les yeux bleus rieurs, le sourire franc et joyeux.

C'est comme un vieux souvenir, depuis longtemps oublié.

Non, en fait, c'en est un. Seulement, je ne me rappelle plus de rien.

C'était quoi son nom ?

_I made a point to burn all of the photographs_

_**J'ai pris soin de brûler toutes les photos**_

_She went away and then I took a different path_

_**Elle est partie et alors, j'ai pris un autre chemin**_

_I__ can remember the face, but I can't recall the name_

_**Je peux me souvenir du visage mais je ne peux pas me rappeler du nom**_

_Now I wonder how whatsername has been_

_**Maintenant, je me demande ce que quel-est-son-nom est devenue**_

Et tout doucement, la mémoire me revient.

C'était en dernière année, à Poudlard, je me rappelle.

Une fille parmi tant d'autres avec laquelle je suis sorti.

Et puis après l'école, plus aucune trace.

Pourquoi m'aurait-elle donné des nouvelles d'ailleurs ? Ce n'était pas comme si nous étions proches.

Je crois même que j'ai brûlé les quelques rares photos que j'avais.

Je me surprends à me demander ce qu'elle a pu devenir...peut-être qu'elle est mariée à un vieux riche au visage ridé ?

Je ris mentalement.

Non, il me semble qu'elle avait meilleur goût que ça...Après tout, elle est sortie avec Sirius Black !

_Seems that she disappeared without a trace_

_**On dirait qu'elle a disparu sans laisser de trace**_

_Did she marry old what's his __face?_

_**S'est-elle mariée à un vieux, à-quoi-ressemble-t-il ?**_

Combien de temps ça a duré ? Quelques jours ? Quelques semaines ? Peut-être même quelques mois ? Je ne sais plus.

Nos opinions étaient trop différentes, et puis ce n'était rien de sérieux.

N'est-ce pas ?

Je me demande ce qu'elle a pu devenir...a-t-elle des enfants ? Un beau boulot ? Un gentil mari ? Une jolie maison ?

C'est idiot, je ne me rappelle même pas ce qu'elle aimait !

L'exaspération me prend.

Je me souviens nettement de son visage mais de rien d'autre.

Quel était son nom ?

_I made a point to burn all of the photographs_

_**J'ai pris soin de brûler toutes les photos**_

_She went away and then I took a different path_

_**Elle est partie et alors, j'ai pris un autre chemin**_

_I can remember the face, but I can't recall the name_

_**Je peux me souvenir du visage mais je ne peux pas me rappeler du nom**_

_Now I wonder how whatsername has been_

_**Maintenant, je me demande ce que quel-est-son-nom est devenue**_

Je m'énerve à ne rien trouver, je regarde ma montre.

Bon sang, je suis en retard !

J'accélère encore le pas mais son visage ne veut pas me sortir de la tête.

_« Rappelle-toi, de tout ce qui semblait comme éternel... »_

Mais je ne peux pas me rappeler, je ne peux pas !

Sors de ma tête, bon sang !

J'essaie de penser à autre chose, en vain.

Sa voix me revient à l'esprit.

Je m'y arrache brutalement.

Les regrets sont tellement inutiles. Pourquoi regretter puisque c'est déjà passé ?

Pourtant c'est bien le regret qui m'étreint le cœur.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Je réfléchis, force ma mémoire. Toujours rien

Mais qu'est-ce que cette fille avait de si spécial à la fin ?! Je ne me souviens plus !

_Remember, whatever_

_**Rappelle-toi, de tout ce qui**_

_It seems like forever ago_

_**Semblait comme éternel**_

_Remember, whatever_

_**Rappelle-toi, de tout ce qui**_

_It seems like forever ago_

_**S**__**emblait comme éternel**_

_The regrets are useless in my mind_

_**Les regrets sont inutiles dans mon esprit**_

_She's in my head_

_**Elle est dans ma tête**_

_(I must confess)_

_**(Je dois avouer)**_

_T__he regrets are useless in my mind_

_**Les regrets sont inutiles dans mon esprit**_

_She's in my head_

_**Elle est dans ma tête**_

Et enfin, j'arrive.

Je le vois, là, l'immeuble au coin de la rue.

Un sourire m'étire les lèvres.

Mes soucis et le visage s'envolent.

Je ne suis même pas à l'intérieur que je sens déjà la chaleur s'emparer de moi.

Je presse un peu plus le pas et monte les escaliers à toute vitesse pour arriver plus rapidement à l'appartement.

« Hey chérie, je suis rentré ! »

Mon Dieu, ça fait vieux film moldu ! Sirius, tu déglingues grave, là.

Je secoue la tête et retire mon manteau.

Une agréable odeur flotte dans l'air.

Une jeune femme vient dans l'embrasure de la cuisine et m'adresse un sourire chaleureux.

« Tout pile à l'heure pour le dîner. »

_From so long ago a__nd in the darkest night_

_**Depuis si longtemps et dans la nuit la plus obscure**_

_If my memory serves me right_

_**Si ma mémoire est bonne**_

_I'll never turn back time_

_**Je ne retournerai jamais dans le temps**_

Je m'approche et la serre contre moi.

Je souris dans ses cheveux et respire son parfum.

« Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui. »

« Ah bon ? Raconte-moi. »

Elle s'écarte de moi avec un sourire espiègle et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui répondre avec enthousiasme.

Je lui raconte ma journée pendant qu'on se met à table. Parfois ma fourchette s'arrête à mi-chemin de ma bouche alors que j'explique un détail cocasse des événements du bureau et qu'elle rit de mes blagues.

C'est une vie toute simple et j'en suis heureux.

Plus tard, alors que nous nous couchons dans la nuit noire, elle endormie contre moi, je ne peux m'empêcher d'y repenser.

Je soupire et baisse les yeux sur celle que j'aime.

Un visage paisible, serein, beau.

A quoi bon réfléchir à ce qu'a pu devenir quel-est-son-nom ? Après tout, je ne retournerai jamais dans le temps.

Tous mes souvenirs se sont effacés, seul me reste son visage.

Lui aussi je l'oublierai un jour, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Je regarde une dernière fois la nuit étoilée et puis je ferme les yeux.

Le sommeil me prend doucement et avant de m'endormir totalement, une dernière phrase perce mes songes :

_Forgetting you, but not the time_

_**Je t'oublie mais pas le temps**_

* * *

**Hm hm, d'accord, je n'ai jamais réussi à écrire un vrai SBOC, je l'avoue.**

**J'espère que ce n'est pas trop raté ! **

**Merci à Kuro-hagi pour son avis et ses corrections (que je n'ai pas toutes tenues en compte ! lol je maintiens mes expressions belges !)**

**Sorn**


End file.
